Thread
by SavageVolpe
Summary: What happens when you don't have any scissors to cut thread with? KuramaxHiei


My half of a fic trade with Kat Lyn Kye.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyways own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warnings: yaoi; KuramaxHiei. Ooc-ness, and fluffy-ness.

Summary: There are no scissors, but there is thread…

- - -

Kurama looked up at the clock almost eagerly waiting for it to ring. Just because he was a model student, doesn't mean he wants to stay locked up in a school all day. If anything, his kitsune nature made him want to get out more into the open to roam about freely. He unconsciously closed his eyes and pictured himself running through a forest to fall gracefully into a clearing, rolling in the grass laughing. Why was he laughing, because the grass was tickling his arms? No, because right there with him was Hiei, lying part way on him, gazing into his eyes after an intense game of "Can't catch the Kitsune" Which, Hiei being Hiei, had to do, never backing down from a challenge.

"Oi, Shuiichi."

Kurama opened his eyes to see Vincent standing in front of him. "Um…what is it Vincent?"

"The bell rang like two minutes ago. School's out."

Kurama glanced back at the clock to see that in fact, it was two minutes past the end of school. Not saying Vincent would lie, he just…had to check for himself. He began to pack up his books. "Oh, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Ch, you were staring at the clock a few minutes ago." (a/n from another story of mine, Vincent sits right next to Kurama so he could see most of his movements from the corner of his eye. He doesn't like Kurama, causing him to watch him all the time or anything like that. )

"Oh…heh…must of slipped off to daydream land or something ne?" Kurama laughed sheepishly and stood up, pushing the chair under the desk with his hip. He motioned for Vincent to begin walking first.

They waved to Ms. Wynter on their way out of the classroom. "You two have a safe weekend."

"You too."

Kurama couldn't help but inwardly smirk at the 'safe' weekend he was probably going to have. Koenma probably had another mission in store for the Rekai Tentai.

"So, what were you fantasizing about?" Vincent started to put away his books into his locker.

Kurama turned to face Vincent after putting one book into his own locker, which for some reason was right next to Vincent's despite the letters in the last names being far apart.

"What?" He shut his locker and swung his backpack over his shoulder, still laden with textbooks.

Vincent finished putting away all his books and shut his own locker, slinging his nearly empty book bag over his shoulder. "What were _you_, Shuiichi Minamino, fantasizing about in class just now?"

They began to walk towards the school exit. "What makes you think I was fantasizing?"

"Easy, by the way you were smiling." Vincent gave a smug little smirk when Kurama looked away apparently trying to hide a blush.

He faced Vincent with a smirk of his own. "Actually stopped gazing at Nera long enough to look at little ole me?" (a/n Nera also in other fic of mine.)

Vincent's smirk soon faded into the face of an embarrassed blushing high school boy. "Shut up you and don't try change the topic on me like you always do."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yea sure, whatever."

"What? I really don't know what you mean."

Vincent sighed. "You always seem to change the topic when a question comes up that you don't want to ask. And you're pretty damned good at it too."

Kurama just merely shrugged. "Whatever you say Vincent." He looked up at the doors leading out to the school courtyard and sighed.

Vincent looked out the little glass window at all the kids loitering about, but he knew well what Kurama was sighing about. His gaze fell to the mob of girls waiting for their star to come walking out of the school. He put his hand on the door handle and looked back to Kurama. "You ready for this?"

"Can one ever truly be ready for it?"

Vincent pushed open the door and walked out.

"Oh, look! It's that one kid who hangs out with Shuiichi most of the time. That means he must be coming soon!"

Vincent stood to the side and held the door open as Kurama walked out. "Got a new name."

"What's it today?"

"That one kid."

Kurama laughed slightly. "One more word then Shuiichi's friend."

"Wonder what it'll be Monday. It might go up to four words."

"Or, they might even remember your name."

Vincent laughed. "That'll be the day, you only said it to them a good…one hundred times or so?"

"They might learn."

Vincent shrugged "I'll just have to make due with 'Shuiichi's friend' and 'that one kid'"

"To save you any further problems, I would plug your ears, it seems she just got done gathering in her breath and is about to release it."

Vincent gave Kurama a somewhat sympathetic look and covered his ears with his hands.

"Shuiichi-kun!!!"

Kurama slightly winced as the high-pitched voice reached him.

"Man, I don't know how you stand it. I winced more and I had my ears covered!"

"Fine training I guess?"

"I'll have to get lessons, but for now…"

"How are you Shuii-kun?"

"Just fine Chik…"

Chiko waved her finger at Kurama.

"I'm doing fine, Chi-chan. You know my friend Vincent right?" He motioned to Vincent who was casually standing with hands in pocket.

"Are you doing anything later Shuii-kun?" She latched herself onto Kurama's waist and looked up at him with large brown eyes.

He looked over to Vincent who was making a gagging motion and pointing to Chiko, not caring that all her friends saw it too.

"Cause if you don't…"

"Oh well, Sorry to disappoint you…"

Vincent scoffed as Kurama slowly pried Chiko off of him.

"But, I have plans tonight."

"What could be so important then spending time with me Shuii-kun?"

_Just about anything…_

"Him and I have plans to hang out."

Chiko blinked her eyes and turned to face Vincent. "Oh…who are you?" (a/n and this is where Kurama, Vincent, and all of us face vault) "Wait, I know…"

Vincent turned disbelieving eyes to Kurama.

"Your Shuiichi's friend! The one who sits next to him in literature class."

"Yes, that's it. But, how do you know that?"

"That's easy silly. My best friend Prin." She motioned to a girl in the front of the group. "Knows Rana, who knows Lura, who's cousin is Deni, who's best friends with Tara, who knows Brek from this whole dating thing they had, but I won't get into that. Well, Brek knows Yoru, who is Ken's right hand man. And, Ken is in your literature class so he knows where you sit." Chiko smiled at Vincent. "See, simple" (a/n Vincent -;)

"Yea…I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner!" Vincent announced giddily.

"I know, right?"

Vincent just rolled his eyes and looked to Kurama. "So, what do you say we get going?"

"Aw, can't you do that some other night?" She made to move forward to cling to Kurama some more but Vincent's hand stopped her.

"No, we can not."

She looked at Vincent with narrowed eyes. "I wasn't asking you, now was I?"

"You didn't, but he is indeed correct. I made plans and am sticking to them. So if you don't mind." Kurama gently brushed past Chiko and began walking towards the school gate.

Vincent began to follow him leaving a somewhat fuming Chiko in their wake. He quickly turned to face her and stuck his tongue out before jogging the rest of the way to walk beside Kurama.

"That wasn't very kind of you."

Vincent shrugged carelessly. "Bah, her friend Lyn will console any traumatizing I may have inflicted on her poor young impressionable heart."

"I think Nera's sarcasm may have leaked onto you."

Vincent just shrugged again. "You know what?"

"No, I know if."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Thank you."

"You can be a real bother sometimes you know that Shuiichi?"

" So I've been informed." (a/n this convo brought on by one I've had with my friend.)

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Okay, anyways. I think it's a good thing they don't know my name."

"Oh, how so?"

"Easy, because of this." Vincent jumped ahead of Kurama and turned to face him. He clutched his backpack strap and batted his eyelashes. "Vinnie-kun!"

Kurama laughed as his friend began to elaborate on all the names they could say. "I get your point Vincent."

"Good. I don't know how you stand getting called such a name like that. Especially by someone you don't like."

"You saying you wouldn't mind being called Vinnie-kun by someone you liked?"

"I didn't mean it that way…but…I guess it would be more tolerable."

"What if Nera called you that?"

Vincent stopped walking for a second as a blush formed its way onto his cheeks. He shook his head and quickly walked forward to his spot besides Kurama.

"Cause you know, she might be willing to."

Vincent looked at Kurama with narrowed eyes.

"I mean, being pretty open to nicknames. She'd most likely be willing to go for it." Kurama put a hand to his chin looking up thinking. "You want to ask her Monday or should I?"

"DON"T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" Vincent proceeded to jumping onto Kurama putting him halfway in a headlock.

Kurama began to laugh as he easily grabbed hold of Vincent's arm to get out of the headlock, pinning his arm behind him. "Why not?"

Vincent tried to get lose of Kurama's grip. "Let me go!"

Kurama laughed more but let go of Vincent's arm and continued his walk.

"Geez man, twist my arm enough back there?" Vincent had caught up to Kurama (a/n yes again . ;)

"Weak enough head lock?"

"Ha ha." Rubbing his arm he looked at Kurama. "I'm not surprised you got out of it"

"No?"

"Yea, with a friend like that Urameshi kid, you're bound to be caught in a headlock or two. And with the street cred that kid has, I bet it's a lot worse then mine could ever be."

Kurama just laughed and nodded. "Well, this is where I turn."

"Yea, see you Monday."

Kurama nodded. "Bye"

"Oh wait!"

Kurama turned and looked at Vincent. "Mhm?"

"You never told me what you were fantasizing about!"

"And I won't either."

"Come on!" Vincent pouted.

"Do you really want to know…Vinnie-kun?"

Vincent paled followed quickly by a blush. "No no, you can keep it to yourself."

"Okay, then I'll see you Monday."

Kurama waved and turned back around to continue his walk down the street.

- - - To Hiei - - -

"Why the hell am I here in this stupid ningen world?"

Hiei stood on a telephone pole and looked down at all the people walking the streets.

"There isn't anything to do in the damn place." He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to gaze around the city streets below him. "I need to do something!" Groaning in frustration he removed his hands and quickly began leaping for rooftop to rooftop towards the park. He jumped into an alleyway nearest to the park and strolled out, as to not cause any suspicion from jumping from the building top across the street to a tree. He impatiently waited for the little no walking sign to change. The ten ningens around him were really bugging him. He shoved his hand into his pockets and tapped his foot impatiently on the sidewalk. _If this stupid sign doesn't change soon…_

As if the sign could sense his murderous thoughts it changed to the little green outline of a guy walking.

"Finally." Hiei muttered as he began a rather quick pace to the park entrance. He swerved in between a number of people to reach his desired destination. He looked up at the entrance and gave a small sigh of relief. He was about to walk forward but couldn't for a rather slow walking couple with their kid was in front of him. He made to go around them but the three of them took up the walkway into the park. (a/n it's a gated park…) _Just quickly walk through…so I can get around you…_(a/n people are like…to close so he can't flit away without causing suspicion.)

"Mommy look!" The little girl tugged on her mom's arm and pointed to a flower in the entranceway.

The mom stopped along with the dad right in the entranceway. "What is it dear?"

"Look at the pretty flower!"

_If you get into the park…you'll see more flowers…NOW MOVE!_

"Yes honey, it's pretty…but in the park there will be many more."

Wow…a smart ningen… 

The little girl looked up at her mom with wide eyes. "Really?!"

The mom nodded. "Yes."

Her eyes widened a bit more, if possible and she dashed forward from her mom's grip.

"Wait up honey!" Both the parents semi jogged after the frolicking little child.

Hiei stepped into the park and made a right towards the thick grove of trees, almost like a forest. Once out of sight, he quickly hopped into a trees branches. He stood up with one hand on the tree's trunk. "Hn, not tall enough if I want to sleep." He looked around at other trees and spotted a rather large one a ways off. "Perfect." He began leaping from tree branch to tree branch, scaring any birds that were resting on the branches. He stopped when he got to a tree closest to the one he wanted to rest in. "What the hell is up there?" He squinted and spotted a brown creature with a furry tail eating an acorn where he wanted to rest. "Hn, I'll just jump to the side of it and then scare it off."

This is where Hiei made his mistake.

He leapt up in to the tree branch a little ways off from where the squirrel was standing, as to not step on it. What he didn't plan though, was for the squirrel to move where he was going to land. Hiei's foot landed on the squirrels tail causing it to shriek and turn around to scratch at his foot. The sudden pain to his foot threw him off balance and he began to fall to the ground getting a few scratches from tree branches on his way down.

Hiei blinked up at the tree branches from his position on the ground. The squirrel looked down at him and threw down its acorn hitting Hiei on the chest.

"Oh…you are so dead." He grabbed his katana hilt and immediately let go. "kisama!" He looked to his hand to see some deep scratches from when he was trying to grab onto a branch as he fell. He looked back up to the squirrel. "I'll be back for you later." He slowly sat himself up and looked at his torn cloak and sighed. Looking up to the light that shone through the trees and the angle it was at he smiled some. "It seems my fox is out of school now …" Hiei began to frown all of a sudden. "Did I just say…my fox?" He blinked down at his hands then up to the squirrel again. "This is all your fault! After I get some bandages from my fox…argh! I mean Kurama…I'll come back for you!" He stood up quite angry and began to walk out of the park towards Kurama's house, ignoring any stares he got.

- - Back to Kurama - -

Kurama rubbed his temples before leaning on his left fist staring at his paper. He placed his pencil back down on the paper and looked at the problem.

"Lets see, in order to find the y we add the opposite to eliminate the x. Now, we move the equation over adding the two numbers…"

"Shuiichi dear!" Shiori yelled at the bottom of the stairs while putting on her earrings.

Kurama places his pencil down and pushed off from his desk scooting his chair back. He turned to face his door. "Yes Kasaan?"

"I'm going out to dinner with you step dad for awhile, there is food in the oven for you." (a/n ugh, I'm such a bad person, I forgot his name x.x)

"Alright!"

"I won't be home till late tonight, and Shuiichi is spending the night at Satu's. So don't let the fact your alone stop you from doing your homework!"

Kurama laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course not Kasaan, have a fun time at dinner."

"Bye Shuiichi!"

Shiori grabbed her purse and shuffled out the door to her car.

Kurama leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up onto the desk. "I wonder what kasaan made for me." He placed his arms behind his head and began to think of any possibilities.

"Hm…there is always baked chicken…"

Hiei jumped up to the tree branch nearest to Kurama's window and looked in.

"Maybe lasagna? No…then she wouldn't have gone out…"

_Good, he is home so I can get patched up and go for that squirrel._

He moved over to the window and quickly opened it. "Fox!"

Kurama almost fell backwards as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly turned in his chair to face a rather angry looking Hiei.

Hiei came fully into the room and made his way over to the bed sitting down facing Kurama. "I need bandages." He crossed his arms and gave the tiniest wince as he rubbed some of his scratches. "Now."

Kurama looked at Hiei and realized the torn cloak and the slight blood and dirt on it. He immediately stood up and made his way to his closet to retrieve the medical kit.

Hiei sat watching the fox's movements from the chair to the closest, looking at his profile as he reached for the medical kit in the closet.

"Cloak off please."

Hiei blinked out of his stare. "What?"

Kurama turned to face with a slight grin Hiei. "You don't expect me to bandage your cloak now do you?"

"Hn" He uncrossed his arms and carefully removed his cloak tossing it in front of him.

(a/n first hn from Hiei this story XD!)

Kurama walked over to the bed and placed the medical kit next to Hiei. He looked down to the floor noticing the cape, which caused him to frown some. "You could be a little cleaner Hiei." He picked up the cloak and set it on his desk chair.

Hiei rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Kurama gave a slight laugh and kneeled in front of Hiei. He reached over to the medical kit placing it on the floor in front of him. "So…what happened?" He took out a seed from his hair and willed it to grow into a plant. "Fighting demons for training I presume?" Crushing the pods it produced onto Hiei's cuts he began to rub it in gently cleaning them.

"No…"

Kurama looked up from his work at Hiei and tilted his head. "Oh, then what happened?"

"I…"

Kurama went back to rubbing the rest of the plant salve onto Hiei's arms and hands. "I?"

"I…fell out of a tree." Hiei quickly turned his eyes to the window.

"You…fell out of a tree?"

"Yes…"

"…alright then…" Kurama finished rubbing the salve and was beginning to wrap the scratches with some gauze. "The almighty Hiei fell out of a tree." He grinned up at Hiei to see his expression. (a/n hm…the scratches are that deep he needs gauze for them… o-o)

"It wasn't my fault!" Hiei turned angry eyes towards Kurama. "Some damn brown creature was in the way when I jumped onto the branch!"

Kurama's grin grew even wider as he stopped bandaging Hiei's arm. "Did it have a furry tail?"

Hiei nodded. "I stepped on it and it scratched at my foot causing me to lose balance."

Kurama kept his grin and nodded.

"So, after you finish this, I'm going to go back there a give it what for." (a/n damn you 'Fable' for giving me a British accent and wording -)

"Aw Hiei, don't hurt the squirrel. I'm sure he didn't mean to make you fall."

"Ch, I'll still make it pay somehow."

"How was it supposed to know that someone was going to jump into the tree branch, normally humans climb into trees."

"I'm not some stupid ningen."

"Did the squirrel know that?"

Hiei blinked at Kurama. "…Shut up fox."

Kurama chuckled a bit and went back to bandaging up Hiei's arm. "I think I would want to thank the squirrel."

"And why is that?"

"Because, I now get to spend time with my favorite fire demon."

"Ch, What makes me your favorite, do you know any other fire demons?"

Kurama put a hand to his chin and looked up thoughtfully. "mhm…" He shrugged and went back to work. "Not that I know of"

"Baka Kitsune, then how am I your favorite if you only know one?"

"Even if I did know others, you would still be my favorite." Kurama looked up from wrapping Hiei's hand and gave him a wink.

Hiei blushed and looked away. "Ch."

"Alright, now to get some scissors to cut this gauze with so I can begin wrapping up the other…" Kurama looked down to the medical kit beside him and was searching through it with one hand while the other still held Hiei's. "Where could they be?"

Hiei looked back down at Kurama searching the medical kit. His gaze slowly drifted to his hand, which Kurama was holding. He marveled at how the long graceful fingers currently in his own katana worn hands felt so comforting. A small shift and sound next to him on the bed snapped him out of his trance.

"That's right!" Kurama hit the bed again. "Shuiichi took the scissors out to use them at Satu's for some school project."

"Hn, don't you have another pair?"

"He lost those and that's why he had to use these." Kurama rested his elbow on the bed and his forehead on his hand in thought. (a/n No, they don't have other medical kits or scissors okay? It just works with the story…)

"So, what are you going to do fox?"

Kurama's brow furrowed in thought for a quick second before he suddenly stopped leaning on his hand and snapped his fingers. "I got it!."

Hiei raised a brow down at Kurama. "Oh, and what's that?"

"Easy, this." Kurama unraveled some more gauze and placed the end on the ground. "Alright, can you hold the wrapping to your hand for a little bit?"

Hiei nodded and closed his hand the best he could around the wrapping, holding it in place with Kurama's hand.

"Uh…Hiei…" Kurama glanced at his hand in Hiei's. "I need my hand for a bit…"

Hiei's eyes widened at the fact and he loosened his grip so Kurama's hand could slip out.

"Thanks Hiei, I'll be sure to make it quick so you can hold it again." Kurama's tone was lined with teasing and amusement.

"Baka Kitsune."

Kurama grinned up at Hiei then looked down at the gauze. He took hold of the gauze with his hands, one near Hiei's and another towards the end and pulled it tight.

"Hope this works."

"Hope what works?"

Kurama opened his mouth, but not to answer. He leaned forward and bit down on the gauze causing Hiei's eyes to widen. He pulled back carefully grinding his teeth causing the material to rip. Hiei witnessed a small smile of triumph as the gauze was nearly cut off. Kurama gave one last tug and successfully 'cut' the gauze.

"And…tada!" He took the now free end gauze and began to tie it expertly around Hiei's hand. He removed Hiei's bandages on his right arm, and began to wrap it with fresh ones.

"Wasn't that a bit primitive?"

Kurama shrugged. "Had to cut it somehow and that's how you get loose thread off of clothes."

"Hn."

"Alright…I'll need you to hold it again like last time."

Hiei nodded and waited till Kurama removed his hand before closing it. Kurama positioned his hands the same way as before and began to rip away the gauze with his teeth. Hiei, now not as shocked as before, watched intently as Kurama worked his teeth on the gauze, his mouth moving with them.

_I wonder how they would move against mine…_Hiei began to slightly envy the gauze. _Wait, what I'm I thinking?! I don't envy some non-living piece of material. Even if it does get to feel Kurama's soft lips, or at least they look soft, or even the fox's tongue for some strange reason. _Hiei shuddered slightly as his thoughts began to stray farther into fantasyland.

"Hiei, are you alright?"

Hiei opened his eyes, which he didn't realize were closed, and looked at Kurama who was finishing wrapping up his hand. (a/n yea…he did that pretty fast….)

"Hn, I'm fine. You done?"

Kurama placed the roll of gauze back in the medical kit and looked up to Hiei. "Yep, I'm done." Kurama twitched his lips some causing Hiei's eyebrow to rise. "Hiei, do I have any gauze on my lips?" He put his lips out some to show Hiei.

So…kissable…Hiei mentally shook his head to avoid actually testing his 'If they look kissable, they probably are' theory. He looked at Kurama's lips and frowned. "No, there isn't any gauze." 

Kurama blinked then tilted his head. "Then why are you frowning?"

Cause I wanted to take any off your lips with mine… 

"Hiei?"

"Baka, it's nothing."

Kurama shrugged and picked up the medical kit walking back to the closet.

_Maybe I should have lied…said there was…then kiss him and say I was helping him get it off. _Hiei glanced towards Kurama. _Well, it's to late now…or is it? _Hiei sat in thought as Kurama walked back to his desk to finish some homework. He crossed his legs and began to think of someway he could kiss Kurama without it being too suspicious.

"okay…now that the two equations are added…" Kurama began to tap his pencil on his paper thoughtfully.

_Alright, he said doing the same thing with thread…so I just need a loose piece of thread that I can't rip off on my own…_. Hiei smirked at his newly thought up plan. He quickly glanced up at Kurama to see him busily writing. _Good…_

He raised both his hands up to his headband and began to try and make a small rip in it. _Almost got it…_(a/n um…he has sharp nails cause he's a demon o-o?)

"Hey Hiei, I'm almost done so…" Kurama turned around in his desk chair to face Hiei. "Um, Hiei…"

Hiei moved his arms apart but kept his hands on the headband.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm readjusting it."

"Oh, well…" Kurama began to slowly turn the chair back but kept his gaze on Hiei. "When I'm done I'll bring you some food or something." He turned back fully to his work.

Hiei gave a mental sigh of relief. _Alright, it's done. _He carefully grabbed the edge of the small rip and gave it a pull. It began to slowly come apart from the rest. He pulled it out from his face and let go, leaving a long thread down his face. _Perfect, now if Kurama will just do his part…_

"Hey fox."

"Yes Hiei?"

"You sure you don't have any scissors?"

"Yes I'm sure, why?"

Kurama turned around to face Hiei when he received to answer. He almost started laughing at the sight Hiei presented in front of him. Hiei was sitting cross legged on the bed, staring cross eyed at a piece of thread hanging from his headband onto his face.

Hiei uncrossed his eyes and looked at the smiling Kurama. "What's so funny fox?" He blew the piece of thread but it just landed right back on his face.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

"Hn."

"So, you want some help with that?"

"No, I just want you to stare at me like your doing right now."

"Alright." Kurama adjusted himself on his chair and put a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He placed him arms on the armrest and fixed his eyes onto Hiei.

After a minute or two of this, Hiei became restless. "Damnit fox!"

Kurama chuckled and began to rise from his seat. "I know, I know. I'll help."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and murmured something that sounded like 'stupid something fox'. Kurama couldn't quite catch the other word. He rose from the chair and stood in front of Hiei, looking down at the angry youkai.

_Lets see, how to do this…The easiest way would be to have him take off his headband._

Kurama titled to his head to the side and looked a little more closely at the situation. _But…If I left it on his head…I would have the opportunity of being really close to him…_

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Just hold on, I was seeing what would be the best way to do this."

"Hn." Hiei turned his head to face the window with narrowed eyes.

Kurama studied Hiei's profile some and decided. _I'll see if he'll keep it on. If not, I'll just persuade him somehow. _Nodding to himself, he walked in front of Hiei and bent down to be eye level.

Hiei turned to face Kurama and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Hiei, I'm going to need you to scoot farther back on the bed and sit on your knees."

"Why?"

Kurama straighted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you wanted help."

"Hn, fine." Hiei uncrossed his arms and legs to begin backing away. "Is this good?" He stopped in the middle of the bed and looked at Kurama.

"Just a little bit farther"

Hiei grunted but did as he was told. "Better fox?"

"Yes, thank you." Kurama crawled onto the bed and sat in front of Hiei, so their knees were practically touching. "This might be a little awkward for you, but bear with me."

Hiei blinked as Kurama began to raise his hand to his face. Kurama's fingertips brushed very lightly over Hiei's lips as he took hold of the thread. Hiei had to control himself as to not kiss his fingers and to hold back any sort of blush that could appear, especially with Kurama being so close.

Kurama held the thread out and then placed his other hand on Hiei's forehead. Hiei's eyes looked upward the best he could at Kurama's hand.

"It's so it won't unravel anymore at this end."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled and went back to work. He grasped the end of the thread tight and held it out straight. "Alright, here comes the little more awkward part." He kneeled up slightly for a better vantage area when he bit down on the thread.

"Just get on with it fox." Hiei watched Kurama carefully controlling his breathing to keep it's normal pace. He watched transfixed as his lips parted as he began his move to the string.

Hiei closed his eyes and breathed in Kurama's scent as he bit down onto the thread, meaning Kurama's neck was mere inches away from Hiei's face. Hiei opened his eyes when he felt the slight tugging on the thread to be faced with a beautiful sight. Kurama's shirt hung rather loosely around the collar, revealing a well-toned chest before Hiei. He held his breath as he felt a warm rush of air against his forehead.

"Almost, got it…"

Hiei nodded the best he could.

"Just a quick…" Kurama held onto Hiei's forehead a little tighter and gave a final tear in the thread causing it to come off. "And we are done." Kurama sat fully back on his heels and looked at Hiei who was staring at him. Kurama blinked at Hiei's expression then glanced back up at his headband. "Sorry if that was a bit weird…" He reached out and began to tuck a piece of leftover thread underneath the headband. "I warned you didn't I?" Kurama gave a slight chuckle as he ruffled Hiei's hair some. He looked back down to still see Hiei staring at him. "Hiei…is something wrong?"

"You have, a little thread on your lips…"

"Really? Doesn't feel like I do." Kurama rubbed his arm across his lips and looked down at it then back to Hiei. "Did I get it?"

Hiei slowly shook his head no.

"Hm…" He rubbed his arm twice over his lips and then looked back to Hiei with questioning eyes.

Hiei still shook his head no. Kurama threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm going to the bathroom to look at it." He began to rise from his position when he felt a bandaged hand on his arm. He looked back to Hiei puzzled.

"Here, let me get it fox."

Kurama blinked as Hiei lead him back to his previous kneeling position. He looked down at Hiei's bowed head.

Hiei looked up from his lap and stared Kurama in the eyes. Kurama titled his head to the side as Hiei began to lift his hand towards his face. Hiei's hand stopped a few inches from Kurama's lips.

"You don't have to Hiei…I can easily…"

Hiei's finger stopped Kurama mid-sentence. "Shhh fox."

A blush formed its way onto Kurama's cheek as Hiei slowly slid his finger across his lips. He watched as Hiei pulled away his hand and looked at it.

"Uh…did you get it?"

Hiei turned his gaze slowly back to Kurama and shook his head. "No."

Kurama laughed a little. "It seems to be one stubborn piece of thread, ne?"

"Well, then I'll have to try something different then."

Kurama quickly blinked at what he believed to be a weird glint in Hiei's eyes as he said that. "What do you mean different?"

Hiei's lips slowly formed into a smirk. A smirk that Kurama knew he saw before. _Why does that look so familiar? _Kurama then saw that glint in Hiei's eyes again. _Wait…In my dreams…He has that look when…_Kurama closed his eyes and shook his head. _That can't be it…can it?_

"Something wrong fox?"

Kurama opened his eyes and found Hiei to be on his knees, causing him to look up to see Hiei's face. "No…"

"Good, cause you still have the thread on your lips…"

_Should I stop him? _Kurama stopped for a moment and then almost slapped himself right there. _Wow Kurama, why would you want to stop what you've been dreaming about for so long? _Kurama smiled up at Hiei."Then…get on to what you have to do."

Hiei blinked quickly at the sudden change in Kurama's attitude. _Hn, guess he knows what I plan on doing…and if he isn't going to stop me. _Hiei raised his hand and placed it under Kurama's chin titling his face up more. "This might be a little awkward, but bear with me."

Kurama internally grinned at Hiei's use of his own words not a few minutes ago. _I don't think I'll have any problem with that…_

Hiei brushed his thumb along Kurama's chin and gazed into Kurama's eyes. Seeing no look of Kurama going to stop him, he began to slowly descend his lips towards Kurama's.

Kurama's eyes half closed as he felt a warm breath brush against his lips.

"This is to get the thread off…remember…"

Kurama could only mumble a 'hmm' as his thoughts were merely focused on the warm air touching his lips as Hiei spoke to him, not even an inch away.

Hiei closed the minuscule gap between them causing Kurama's eyes to widen from the unexpected feeling he received. When he felt the movement of lips against his, he closed his eyes again and leaned into the kiss.

Hiei swept Kurama's lower lip with his tongue in a 'getting the thread off kind of motion' but was surprised to find that Kurama parted his mouth giving him access. Hiei was wary but when he felt Kurama's tongue brush against his own, a jolt ran through him and he knew he wanted more. Apparently Kurama wanted the same and arched his back up deepening the kiss.

The air ran on low supply so they sadly had to part, but not very far. Hiei kept his forehead rested against Kurama's with his eyes half-lidded. He watched as Kurama's eyes slowly reveal an expression of soft-ness and love. They continued to gaze at each other, neither one wanting to break the tender moment.

A small low gurgling noise was heard and a small blush formed onto Kurama's cheeks.

"ehehe…"

Hiei grinned slightly at Kurama. "Hungry kitsune?"

Kurama sheepishly nodded also making Hiei nod as well.

"Then go get some food baka."

Kurama smiled and leaned back fully onto his feet. He let go of Hiei's hand that he unconsciously grasped while they kissed. He gracefully got off the bed and flicked his hair over his shoulder and shook his head to let any other strands fall to his back. He made his way over to his door and stopped in the doorframe to face his bed.

"Well, aren't you coming to join me?"

Hiei blinked out his trance and smirked at Kurama. "Depends, what's the food?"

Kurama casually shrugged and looked out of the doorway to the stairs. "Don't know."

Hiei raised an eyebrow but did not say anything more.

"Care to find out with me?"

Hiei made no reply but got off the bed and joined Kurama in the doorway. "Why not, I don't have anything better to do. So, might as well hang out with a baka kitsune."

Kurama laughed good-naturedly and nudged Hiei on the shoulder with his arm as we walked past him. "Just come on."

Hiei smiled and followed his fox down the stairs.

XXxXxXx

"You sure this is the right one?"

"I'm pretty sure, I can just tell by the way it's looking at me."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at Hiei as he walked underneath a large tree.

Hiei placed a handful of assorted nuts at the base of the tree and looked back up to the top. He gave a brief nod and walked back towards Kurama stopping by his side.

"Well, what do you want to do now that's done?"

Hiei shrugged and put his hands into his pockets and glanced towards the park entrace/exit.

"Want to get some sweet snow?"

Hiei turned to face Kurama with the expression 'baka kitsune' written on his features.

Kurama laughed and began to walk towards the exit with Hiei right by his side. "I shouldn't even bother to ask."

The squirrel quickly scrambled in a spiral fashion down the tree's trunk and scurried to the nuts left on the ground. He picked up a cashew and sniffed at it from all angles before looking up at the retreating couple. He twitched his crooked tail and grabbed a few more nuts to bury somewhere in the near future.

XXxXx Owari xXxXx

Author's Notes:

Done! I'm such a bad authoress x-x It takes me forever to write a signal fanfic! Gah! And I'm pretty sure the person this fic is for, has probably forgotten I even owe her one -.- ; Bah, what's worse is it takes me so long because I add in pointless scenes. Like, I'm pretty sure you could care less about the 'Kurama walking home with Vincent' scene. Something just makes me add scenes like that. Well, anyways, please review. I'd very much appreciate it. Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors.

(Sorry to those who are waiting for the next chapter in 'Unknowing Help' x.x)

Once again, please review, it'd make me happy X3


End file.
